1955
Champions Major League Baseball *World Series: Brooklyn Dodgers over New York Yankees (4-3); Johnny Podres, MVP *All-Star Game, July 12 at County Stadium: National League, 6-5 (12 innings) Other champions *Caribbean World Series: Cangrejeros de Santurce (Puerto Rico) *College World Series: Wake Forest University *Japan Series: Yomiuri Giants over Nankai Hawks (4-3) *Little League World Series: Morrisville, Pennsylvania Awards and honors *Most Valuable Player **American League: Yogi Berra, New York Yankees **National League: Roy Campanella, Brooklyn Dodgers *Rookie of the Year **American League: Herb Score, Cleveland Indians **National League: Bill Virdon, St. Louis Cardinals MLB Statistical Leaders Major League Baseball final standings American League final standings |} National League final standings |} Events Before the Athletics arrive in town, the Kansas City Monarchs move their base of operations to Grand Rapids, Michigan. They retain the name "Kansas City Monarchs" and continue in the Negro American League as a barnstorming team. January-March April-June *April 12 - After a big civic parade, the Athletics open their first season in Kansas City with a win over the Detroit Tigers 6-2, before a crowd of 32,844 *April 14 - Elston Howard becomes the first black to wear the New York Yankees uniform. He singles in his first-at-bat, against the Boston Red Sox, as the Yanks win 8-4. July-September *July 12 - In the All-Star Game in Milwaukee's County Stadium, the American League takes a 5-run lead on a 3-run home run by Mickey Mantle off Robin Roberts, only to see the National League tie it. Milwaukee Braves' pitcher Gene Conley strikes out the side in the 12th inning, and Stan Musial of the St. Louis Cardinals homers off Frank Sullivan of the Red Sox to win it in the bottom of the 12th inning. *July 31 - On the anniversary of his 4-home run game, Braves' first baseman Joe Adcock has his arm broken by a pitch from New York Giants Jim Hearn. he will be out for the season. *September 8 - The Brooklyn Dodgers clinches the National League pennant by beating the Braves 10-2 for their 8th straight win. They break their own Major League Baseball record for the earliest clinching, set in 1953. October-December *October 4 - No more "wait till' next year" as the Brooklyn Dodgers, behind the 2-0 pitching of Johnny Podres, brings its first world championship to Brooklyn after 7 previous frustrated World Series appearances. sixth-inning replacement Sandy Amoros races over to the wall in left field to one-hand an opposite-field bid for extra bases by Yogi Berra with the tying runs on. Amoros turns and fires to shortstop Pee Wee Reese who throws a bullet to Gil Hodges at first base for the double play on Yankee baserunner Gil McDougald. *November 2 - The Pittsburgh Pirates name Bobby Bragan as their new field manager, replacing Fred Haney. *December 8 - Lenny Yochim of the Caracas Lions became the first pitcher to throw a no-hitter in a professional game in Venezuela. The 27-year-old left handed accomplished the feat in a 3–0 victory over Magallanes helped by catcher Earl Battey. Ray Monzant was the losing pitcher. The screwballer Yochim also pitched for the Pittsburgh Pirates in part of two seasons. Births *May 14 - Dennis Martínez *May 16 - Jack Morris *July 3 - Matt Keough *September 16 - Robin Yount *October 1 - Jeff Reardon *November 10 - Jack Clark *December 21 - Dave Smith (baseball pitcher) (d. 2008) Deaths *January 13 - Bill Dinneen, 78, pitching star of the 1903 World Series who went on to have a 29-year career as an American League umpire *August 26 - Sol White, 87, player, manager and executive with various Negro leagues and teams from 1887 to 1926 *October 27 - Clark Griffith, 85, Hall of Fame pitcher and manager, and owner of the Washington Senators since 1920; won overf 240 major league games. *November 4 - Cy Young, 88, Hall of Fame pitcher who won a record 511 games over a 22-year career and pitched three no-hitters, including a perfect game *December 6 - Honus Wagner, 81, legendary Hall of Fame shortstop who won 8 NL batting crowns (sharing the NL record with Tony Gwynn, and led the league in RBI, stolen bases, doubles and slugging percentage at least five times each